


A Better Birthday

by StarlightHawke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, alsdkfjalsdkfjasdkfjalsdkfj, choi twin's birthday party, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightHawke/pseuds/StarlightHawke
Summary: Three years to the day have passed since Zen asked Saeran out. It may be Saeran's birthday, but today, he's got a gift for Zen.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Choi Saeran/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	A Better Birthday

Three years.

It’s been three years since the first birthday he celebrated outside of Mint Eye. Three years of sobriety, recovery, and integration into society. Three years spent rebuilding the bond between him and Saeyoung that had been left in tatters, slowly mapping out how he felt and how to interact with him with ease. Three years of new friendships, new discoveries, and new joys. Three years spent with the man he loves.

It hasn’t always been easy. Recovery usually isn’t, so full of ups and downs, twists and turns. The frustration that came with needing to put something on pause to return to it later, or having to sidestep to find a new way around a problem were common feelings for quite a while. But he pushed through the bad days, worked hard to reprogram the way he thought of himself and the world, and learned to depend on those he trusted - after he learned how to trust, of course.

Zen had played a huge part in that. No matter what Saeran threw at him, he stuck around with his adorable (and occasionally infuriating) patience, positivity, persistence, and support. Through him Saeran began to process the reality that not everyone was out to get him, betrayal wasn’t a base in every interaction, and he was no longer alone. Sure, going to therapy played a part as did self-discovery through his painting, but it was Zen who tied it all together. Hearing about something and actually experiencing it are on different planes, after all. Without him, Saeran isn’t sure he would have ever been truly able to approach his brother with the desire to try again.

He fiddles with the soft outside of the small box in the pocket of his jacket, running a finger along the clasps. Three years ago, he would have promptly punched anyone who told him he’d one day love and trust someone to be this vulnerable around them. Yet here he sits, on the edge of their mattress trying to calm his nerves before the party begins because fucking hell this is  _ exactly _ how Zen would do it and so Zen deserves nothing less. 

The plan had seemed perfect when he first thought of it. No one expects Saeran to be the one to propose, so it’ll come as a complete surprise. Doubly so since even six months ago he wouldn’t have been ready to be so, so  _ open _ with that many people around. Thus it’s the perfect time: a party, already planned, with their closest friends, and when Zen will have absolutely no idea of him having something up his sleeve.

That last bit is the most important part. It didn’t take Zen long to learn to read Saeran like an open book, something he loves and despises simultaneously. Surprises are hard to pull off when he’s a terrible actor and apparently so transparent he may as well be a ghost.

But today? Being a little jumpy, anxious, or just weird in general is excused, even expected. He still doesn’t handle being the center of attention of multiple people well. While it won’t (shouldn’t) trigger any sort of episode, it’ll be normal for him to be jittery.

Even if it isn’t  _ exactly _ about the party.

A knock startles him from his thoughts and he hears Zen’s melodic voice greet someone - probably Jumin, if the reverberating voice is a sign. Taking a deep breath, Saeran lets go of the box and runs his hand through his hair, standing. 

Well. Better get ready to party.

* * *

The cake is an interesting affair - a bit too cute for Saeran’s taste, but considering Yoosung made it, it was inevitable. No doubt his inspiration was divinely guided toward whatever design a certain someone deemed appropriate. Two cats cuddle with their tails entwined, red and white, one wearing glasses in case anyone needs clarification on who it represents. Yoosung’s decorating skills have certainly improved drastically since he joined the baking club at SKY, and Saeran has heard only praise for how the baked goods themselves taste. The birthday song is led by Zen, and Saeran counts it as a small victory that he no longer blushes when everyone sings like this, able to stand in a somewhat relaxed position despite his twin being draped all over him.

Twenty-something candles decorate each cat and after two previous birthday parties Saeran knows to quickly blow out those on his side once the song is finished. All go out save one that won’t budge no matter how hard he blows on it. Meanwhile Saeyoung has none left burning and he frowns, giving the stubborn candle one more strong puff. Nope.

“Ohhh~” Saeyoung coos, nudging Saeran in the side teasingly. “Looks like someone has a boyfriend~”

Of course this was his doing. “Is that so.” Saeran swiftly plucks the candle off the cat’s leg and extinguishes the flame with his fingers before dropping it in Saeyoung’s hand. “Not anymore.”

“Babe!” Zen yelps, dramatically placing a hand over his heart and pouting. “Breaking up with me in front of our friends? How cruel can you be~”

“Yeah, how cruel can you be~” Saeyoung echoes, shoulders drooping as he gives an exaggerated sigh. “Why you gotta be so mean?”

Ack, now that song will be in his head the rest of the day, complete with an idiot singing it loud and off-key to the tune of water hitting the side of the shower. Shaking his head, Saeran picks up the nearby knife and waves Yoosung off when he scuttles over to take it from him. He slices a piece guaranteed to be too large and slips it on a plate, relinquishing the knife in favor of a fork. A few short strides carry him to Zen’s side.

“Will Pretty Boy accept some cake as an apology?” he asks, head tilted to the side with a crooked smile. Zen’s nose twitches and that smile grows larger, more mischievous. “Cut just for you from a cat-shaped cake, your favorite animal, yeah?” Another twitch and the hand over Zen’s heart falls. “Because I know how much you  _ love _ cats. Adore them. Did I tell you my birthday present from my dear brother is a cat?”

Zen’s eyes widen in alarm and snap over to Saeyoung and yep, Saeran’s got him. “He- wha!?” Shoving his face into his elbow, Zen sneezes once, twice, three times in a row. “Haha, babe, you’re, you’re just messing with me… right?”

“Am I?” Saeran shrugs, offering up the plate again. “I suppose that depends on if you’ll forgive me for accidentally breaking up with you.”

Jumin’s quiet chuckle appears to bring Zen back to his senses. Shooting a glare over Saeran’s shoulder quickly, he sighs and takes the plate with a resigned laugh. “Well, I can’t exactly say no to the birthday boy, now, can I?”

It isn’t long before Yoosung divvies up the rest of the cake, handing it out with large scoops of ice cream. Saeran’s all set to return to teasing Zen once he gets his, but Saeyoung pulls him to the side before he escapes.

“Bro, my dude, my other half. I give you the  _ perfect _ set up and you don’t even take it? Absolutely heartless,” Saeyoung whispers, eyes going large with despair. 

“What the fuck are you talking about.” The fork slides easily through the cake when Saeran stabs it, and he scoops up some of the ice cream before slipping it in his mouth. Mmm. This  _ is _ really good.

“What am I…” Staring at Saeran in shock, Saeyoung shakes his head and snickers. “Wow, you’re that nervous. The candle that wouldn’t go out? I knew you’d sass me about it. Then you could have said ‘I don’t have a boyfriend anymore’ and once Zen pulled his dramatics, hit him with the Big Question. It was perfect!”

Oh. That’s what it was about. At least it’s a little better than just a normal prank since there was some consideration behind it. Still… “Perfect for you, maybe. That’s your style, building off a joke. But it’s not mine, or his. He’s more mushy than that.”

“Yes, when  _ he’s _ proposing. But he’s not, you are. He’d say yes no matter how you ask.”

“Maybe…” Saeran trails off, taking another bite. He lets his eyes wander to where Zen is speaking to Jaehee and MC. “But that’s not the point. He deserves to be the one wooed sometimes, yeah? So tonight, I’d like to do just that.”

Saeyoung gives him a long, searching look. “And you’re not going to let me in on your secret, are you?” When Saeran shakes his head, he grins and ruffles his hair playfully. “All right, little brother. I’ll play your game.”

“Thank you. Now, am I allowed to go talk to my boyfriend?”

The only answer he receives is a shove in that direction, and he doesn’t bother to hide his smile. Yeah, being able to speak to Saeyoung like this is nice.

* * *

There aren’t a lot of presents - though from the sound of it, that’s pretty common among adults - and Saeyoung rips through his in a matter of seconds. It takes Yoosung sitting on his lap to get him to not do the same to Saeran’s, absolutely impatient to see what he’s getting. 

But Saeran’s in no hurry. To be honest, opening the presents hides the way his hands are shaking and gives him a convenient excuse about how his eyes keep darting over to Zen. There’s no hiding how his nerves are skyrocketing right now, but it can be attributed to having the undivided attention of everyone right now. Zen’s slid over to stand next to him, one arm around his waist to help ground him (so he thinks, probably) but, haha, what a cruel twist of irony that tonight it’s only making him more nervous. 

He saves the present from Zen for last, opening the envelope and pulling out an entirely too mushy card. “That one’s for our anniversary,” Zen murmurs in his ear, hot breath sending a shiver through Saeran. Inside is a gift card to a cafe where they both eat and paint. “I reserved a night just for us,” comes that quiet voice again with a squeeze around his hips. “Thought you might like that.”

Okay, so maybe the emotion trying to find hold on his face isn’t completely due to nerves anymore. Saeran sniffs and nods, grabbing the small box left sitting there. Tearing the paper off, he grabs the lid and gently lifts it up, hand quickly covering his mouth as he gasps sharply. Sitting inside the gift box lies a brand new, unopened tablet - the one he’s wanted for so long now but never felt justified in buying. “Zen, I…” Excitement wells up along with love, and he freezes, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Someone whistles. “I wouldn’t have expected you to purchase something like that.” Ah, so it’s Jumin.

“And why the hell not?” Zen shoots back, stiffening against Saeran’s side and obviously annoyed. “It’s something he wanted. Of course I’d get it for him.”

“I think what Mr. Han means is that…” Jaehee pauses a moment before continuing, “Well, it’s rather expensive, is it not?”

“Nothing is too expensive for the love of my life.” The determined tone of Zen’s voice begins to melt Saeran once more and he bites his lip to stop it from trembling. “He could ask me for anything and I’d find a way to give it to him.”

“That’s so romantic,” Yoosung murmurs from behind them in awe. “Wow, that’s just. Wow.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll get you anything you want too~” 

Saeran clears his throat and silence falls. “I, hmm.” No, brain, it’s time to work, not shut down. “I don’t know what to say,” he admits with an embarrassed laugh. 

Well, no, that’s not exactly true. 

Time to do this.

Deep breath.

_ I can do this. _

“Um. Actually, I do have… something to ask you, Zen.” He sets down the lid and slips a hand into his jacket pocket, clutching the box hidden there. His heart is racing so fast he’s surprised it hasn’t exploded yet.

“Oh~?” Zen’s eyes are sparkling with interest when Saeran looks up, and something happens that hasn’t happened for a long time: he blushes when Zen winks at him. “You know you can ask me anything, darling. Especially when you look like that.” Zen brings a hand to rest on Saeran’s cheek, thumb rubbing along his chin. 

“Yeah? Good.” Gently stepping out of Zen’s grasp, Saeran glances over at his brother and is met with a giant grin and a thumbs up. Oddly enough, it gives him enough courage to do what he’s been planning to do all night.

Saeran drops to one knee in front of a startled Zen and holds the box in the palm of one hand, opening it to reveal a silver band decorated with a few small diamonds. The moment the lid lifts, Zen’s face turns bright red and tears begin to gather, hand hovering in front of his mouth. Yeah, he’s definitely surprised and if that lovestruck expression is anything to go by, Saeran chose to do this the right way. 

Ah, right. He should probably ask, huh.

“Zen,” he starts, his own voice soft but somehow still loud in the otherwise silent room. “When you first volunteered to hang out with me, I had no idea the path saying ‘yes’ would take me down. Not only did I gain a loyal friend, but I somehow snagged a fucking amazing boyfriend. You’ve been there for me over the past few years, from the days when I was nothing but a giant asshole to the times when I was only an empty husk. You’ve stood by my side, so patient and, and kind, and always just, just…” Oh shit, he’s beginning to get emotional. He clears his throat and sniffs, watching as tears begin to slide down Zen’s cheeks. “Just so full of  _ love _ . Always determined that I deserved it, that I was a prince and not a villain, so fucking sure that I could be the man I wanted to be.”

Crap. He’s talking more than he wanted to. “There was a time when I couldn’t see a future for myself at all. Now, I can’t see a future without you in it. So, Hyun Ryu, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Zen answers immediately, falling to his knees in front of Saeran. “As if I’d ever say anything else.” He holds out his hand, quietly sobbing into his other as Saeran fumbles to pull the ring out of the box. 

“Fuck,” Saeran curses, a smile flashing over his face when Zen bursts into laughter at his difficulty. After a moment of struggling it pops out and he shakily slides it onto Zen’s finger. In the space between heartbeats he’s engulfed in warm arms, Zen holding him tightly and burying his head into Saeran’s shoulder. 

It takes a second to sink in.

_ He said yes… _

Euphoria washes over him and he hugs Zen back just as tight, barely aware of the cheering and clapping that fills the room around them. All he cares about right now is the man in his arms, still crying and now murmuring ‘I love you so much’ over and over again, and how lucky he is to get to spend the rest of his life with him.

Saeran couldn’t have asked for a better birthday than the one three years ago, but today, he got it anyway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ifffff anyone was wondering, yes, that gift card Zen gave him was a planned time for Zen to propose. :^)


End file.
